A number of methods are in use for separating the various isotopes of an element. Most of the commercial methods have been developed to enrich uranium, and the most prominent of these commercial methods are the gaseous-diffusion method and the gaseous-centrifuge method. Both of these methods depend upon the difference in mass of the various isotopes. While these methods have proved generally satisfactory, it is desirable to provide more effective and less costly methods. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved method for separating isotopes.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved method utilizing magnetic separation for effecting the separation of isotopes of an element.